


What he noticed

by Mari_dez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era, One Shot, Short as hell, ah well, more of a drabble really, mostly just Colin Creevey feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_dez/pseuds/Mari_dez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin Creevey has always been observant. He reflects on his peers and the things they overlook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What he noticed

Colin looked around the common room, his shining camera in hand. There were smiles all around because Gryffindor had just won the house cup and celebration was inevitable. The small third year was sitting on a chair in the corner furthest from the rowdy lions. Colin has always prided himself on capturing the small moments that many others seemed to overlook. It was why he liked photography. Why shouldn't he attempt to capture those moments others never seemed to dwell on?

He noticed the way Seamus and Dean could speak to each other without words and instead used a complicated mixture of head nods and eyebrow twitches that always sent them into bouts of laughter. The way Lavender looked self conscious in her revealing top and whenever she thought no one is looking she gently tugged up the collar to cover her mature chest. The way Ron had to actively try to keep his blue eyes from sliding across the room whenever he heard Hermione's tinkling laugh join the chaotic noise of the party. The way Harry went out of his way to avoid the larger clusters of students and always strayed towards the warmth of the fire keeping his conversations short. Or even the way Neville was diligently keeping an eye on the younger students and the portrait door just in case Mcgonagall came in.

Colin never tried to over analyze the things he witnessed. He was just glad that he saw them when no one else would. Colin was content here at Hogwarts. Sure, it wasn't perfect; he worried about his father back home and he didn't have many people to call friends. But Colin was content. He looked at all the Gryffindors in the common room and took the occasional snapshot that no one but him would ever see.

Colin stood on his lanky legs with his camera strap around his pale neck and walked through the crowd to the stairs that led up to the boy's dormitory. He looked back over his shoulder only to confirm that no one saw him nor were they going to question his absence any time soon. He smiled calmly in acceptance and climbed the stairs to get ready for bed. He planned to get up early to capture the sunrise. Maybe one day he would show them the pictures of all the things they missed

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably further develop this one day (but I've been saying that for months). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I love Colin Creevey as I feel he is a character rarely explored.


End file.
